Relevant Confessions
by AnimeKeepsMeSane
Summary: Albus Potter needs to confess. To a lot of people. But one is more important than the others. 4th year next gen featuring Franky Longbottom. Here there be boys kissing.


**Revelations and Confessions**

**Albus Potter is probably my favorite of the next gen boys (ssssshhh don't tell Scorpius). My headcannon for which house he, Rose, and Scorpius get sorted into is Ravenclaw and the best way to explain it is privee on deviantart and her "The Sorting of Albus Potter", "The Sorting of Scorpius Malfoy", and "The Sorting of Rose Weasley" Headcannon for Lily and Hugo is that they are both proud Hufflepuffs (and probably the two most well protected kids on the planet). The first part is during Christmas Holiday 4****th**** year and the second part is after they get back.**

**For more information on Franky via the story of his birth, check my other story Not So Everyday Miracles.**

**Read on lovelies!**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling WE LOVE YOU JO!**

This is Albus Severus Potter and he's about to do something that could change his life. He's about to come out to his family. Honestly, this was the best time to do it. He couldn't have picked a better day. Everyone in the family, which meant all the cousins and aunts and uncles and grandparents, were gathered at the Burrow for Christmas Dinner. Of course, this could quite possibly ruin the whole spirit of the day and launch the family into mass hysteria—Oh god he couldn't do this!

Al started to quite visibly quake and Teddy had to nudge him in the ribs. Teddy was the only person Al had told so far and Teddy had been the one to encourage him to come out today. The green and red haired boy looked reassuringly at his favorite cousin and Albus's courage grew. If Teddy believed he could do this, then maybe he could. Grandma Molly finished setting down the last plate of potatoes and Al knew it was now or never. He had to do this before everyone got too befuddled by Grandma's fantastic cooking. Al got to his feet and Teddy squeezed his arm comfortingly.

Al cleared his throat and the many conversations around the table stopped as everyone turned to look at him. Albus looked round the table at all the familiar faces and felt his confidence surge. This was his family, possibly the most loving group of people Al knew. Everyone he loved was there, even Scorpius because his family ate later than the Weasley/Potters did. Al took a deep breath. "I have something I need to tell you all." Another deep breath and Al's eyes shut. He didn't want to see their reactions. "I'm gay."

There was a moment of complete silence. Even the clocks appeared to have stopped ticking and the snow made no sound as it fell outside. Then Rose snorted. "Uh, duh Al. We know."

Al's eyes flashed open. His cousin, hell his whole family, was beaming up at him. Albus felt his face flush. "Er, how exactly?"

Rosie's grin widened. "Well, you've always been so shy around guys you aren't related to. I mean, even Lorcan and Lysander make you nervous sometimes and you've known them since they were born." Rose's grin turned wicked. "That and the fact that you had Thoroughly Modern Millie memorized before we got home from seeing it last summer. Of course, we were all waiting for you to tell us because I'm sure there are _some _straight guys that can sing along in perfect pitch to the Supremes. Of course, I think the big giveaway was the fact that you stare at Franky's ass whenever he's in his Quidditch uniform."

The flush on Al's face went from embarrassed magenta to I-will-kill-you-slowly crimson. "I do not!" He almost shrieked, voice rising to aforementioned squeaking.

"Yes you do!" Rose teased. "That's the whole reason you nearly crashed into a goal post the last time we played them!"

Al could feel the heat radiating off his skin as down the table James burst out laughing. The adults so far hadn't done anything past smiling at him proudly. As James's laughter died down, his smile grew genuine. "Yeah Al, you're still family. We care about you no matter what. And as your brother that means I get to threaten any and all of your boyfriends."

"And I get to tease you about them!" Rose said with a devious smirk. Albus threw himself down with a huff. He was going to kill Rose. And Scorpius because he was laughing so hard. Jerks.

Harry reached round and touched his son's shoulder. Albus turned almost scared eyes on his father and mother. Harry and Ginny smiled. "We are so proud of you."

XXX

Al took a deep breath and leaned against the cold stone wall. He clutched the blue hem of his sweater and fiddled with the darn patch. Kreacher had done a wonderful job of mending the hole from a stray spark from under his cauldron but Albus needed something to do. He was waiting anxiously outside of the library for Franky. Allie had told him her brother was in there doing some extra research for McGonagall, though the knowing smirk on her face was almost enough to make him not want to come at all. But he needed to do this. And it would take all the courage he could muster.

Just then, Franky came through the heavy doors. He paused in surprise at seeing Albus. "Hey Al!" He greeted. "What're you doing here? Where're Rose and Scorp? You guys are usually attached at the hip."

Albus's mouth quirked up at the corners into a smile, like it always did when Al was around Franky. "Um, Mum and Dad, well actually the whole family, is visiting cause Dad's gonna teach the third years about Patronuses this week and everyone decided to tag along." Al rolled his eyes. "Like they always do. I think it's their excuse to check up on us."

"Oh yeah, I remember doing that last year. Best lesson ever. And come on, the family isn't that bad." Of course Franky would know, he'd been around the Potter/Weasley's since he was born. "Wanna walk with me?" Al nodded and they started towards the staircases. Franky looks like Neville in general, though he's got his mother's wide hazel eyes. He wears his chestnut hair long too, tied back with a leather strap like Bill used to do. Purely coincidental, he's wearing the strap Al had given him for Christmas, red leather with silver Celtic designs. He's also a lot fitter than his dad was in school because he's a beater for Gryffindor. A vision of Franky in his uniform pushed its way to the front of Al's brain and he flushed deeper. This was it; it was now or never.

Al stopped just short of the staircase and Franky paused, looking back at him. "Al? You okay?"

Al nodded and opened his mouth. Nothing came out for a moment and then the flood of words began. "I'm sorry Franky, but I have to tell you something. I like you. I like you a lot. More than I probably should. I like you more than a friend." Al spoke fast, so fast that if Franky didn't have years of practice he probably wouldn't have been able to catch what the other boy was saying. But he did. Oh yes, he did. "And I understand if you never want to speak to me again but I couldn't keep going without getting this off my chest and—" Al probably could have continued like that until his lungs gave out, if not for the pair of very warm lips now pressed suddenly to his.

Franky's heart gave a leap as Al's arms curled around his neck. He'd been worried that kissing Al after the Ravenclaw boy had only barely confessed might have been a bit too much. But the way Al was now thoroughly snogging him made Franky sure it had been the right move. Franky's own arms wound around Al's waist to pull him closer. They probably could have gone on snogging for a little while at least, had they not been interrupted at that precise, crucial moment.

The sound of, oh about 34 people coming quite suddenly around the corner, reached the snogging boys' ears just a moment too late. Said 34 people came about the corner and stopped dead in their tracks. The fourth year's, still wrapped in each other's arms, turned to see their families staring with emotions that ranged from horror to trite amusement. The horror was, of course, displayed by James because, as he stated loudly and repeatedly later, he really didn't need to catch his brother snogging, least of all snogging his friend and fellow Gryffindor. And the amusement was displayed by Rose, Lily, Allie, and all the girls that had claimed, and placed bets, Franky and Albus fancying each other. The parents were caught between mild surprise, minor disturbance at the fact that they would now have to explain the facts of life to their children, and undeniable pride at who their children/nephews/children they've known since they were born had taken a fancy to.

So, to choruses of "aw!"s and "We need to have a talk."s and "you owe me five sickles."s and many other generally embarrassing familyisms used at a time like this, Franky looked over at Al and took his hand. "I like you too."

**Not my best but certainly not my worst either. I suppose if you liked it, review/fav. If you didn't well, sorry but I'm not writing for you. There will be one more to this little theme of Al and Franky, so look forward to that. Unless I come up with something else to go with them. Until that happens, enjoy!**

**R&R Dearhearts!**


End file.
